Two Signs of Depression
by xelitespellingx
Summary: SLASH Caleb/Reid/Pogue/Tyler To bad Tyler didn't know what he was going to miss out on.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or any of the characters.

Two Signs of Depression

Live Journal: xelitespellingx

A/N: Just something I threw together but please tell me if you don't like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Signs of Depression

"Hey Reid. You're early." Pogue stepped aside to let him through the front door.  
"Tyler went on a date." Reid replied as he flopped down on the couch. He was staring blankly at the TV.  
"Gees don't look so happy. It's scary." Pogue frowned as he sat down beside him.  
Getting no comment back he continued, "I'm just messing with you besides you guys have spent every Friday night together since 3rd grade-"  
"Look it doesn't bother me, ok?" Reid replied slumping further into the couch.  
"Alright. Caleb is going to be here soon did you want to go somewhere?"  
"No."  
"Um, ok. What do you want to do?" Pogue looked worried as Reid started to pull his sweatshirt tighter around him.  
"Harry Potter." _Sign 1__  
_ "Sure baby." Pogue went over to a self full of DVDs and pulled out the second Harry Potter movie. Everyone had a copy, just for Reid, at their houses.  
"M' cold Po." _And Sign 2 _Pogue thought as he took off his jacket. Handing it to Reid he sat down again putting an arm along the back of the couch. The movie started up as Reid finished putting the leather jacket over his own jacket. He toed his shoes off and curled up against Pogue's side.  
"Thanks." Reid whispered as he let Pogue's arm fall across his shoulders and pull him closer.

"Hey Pogue, Reid." Caleb let himself in and walked into the living room.  
"Hey man. Grab a seat." Pogue scooted over so there would be enough room for him on the other side of Reid.  
"Where's Tyler?" Caleb asked when he noticed an upset looking blond snuggling with Pogue's stomach. His eyes completely focused on the movie.  
Pogue just gave him a look.  
"Reid, sweetie, you warm enough?"  
Glancing over at Caleb he shook his head and snuggled closed to Pogue.  
Caleb took a blanket from the closet before walking over and sitting down beside Reid. He laid down behind Reid and spread the blanket over the three of them.  
Pogue started to doze off as Harry opened the Chamber of secrets and Caleb was so bored he almost wanted to quote the movie just for something to do. He decided on something else when he felt Reid shiver beside him.  
He slowly wrapped his arms around Reid's waist. Reid leaned back against him and Caleb leaned forward to press his lips against Reid's neck but flinched back instantly.  
"Jesus Reid!" Caleb yelped pressing his own cheek against Reid's icy one.  
His hands crept inside the jacket, running his hands over the cold skin before encircling the boy's torso. He could feel some of the cold retreating from Reid's body but it was still not enough to unfreeze him.  
A light melody began to play from Reid's pocket. The phone was out in a second. The first segment of the ring tone had yet to finish before the phone was answered.  
"Hello!" Reid's eager voice was high but soft as he answered the phone, still aware that Pogue was sleeping right next to him.  
Laughing and music could be heard from the background. "Hey. Wow that was fast. Just calling to check up on you." Tyler chuckled at the other end of the phone.  
"I'm fine. Are you coming home now?" His words came out rushed and excited.  
"Um not for two or three hours but I'll be there."  
"Oh...ok then." He tried to hide his disappointment but it still flowed into his words. He could feel Caleb pull away and sit up.  
"Can I talk to Pogue?"  
"He's sleeping. Cay's here though."  
"Ok put him on."  
"Hey. I love you." His voice didn't come out as even and causal as he hoped it would. Just a shaky whisper.  
"Love you too Reid."  
Reid handed over the phone to Caleb's awaiting hand as soon as the last word left Tyler's mouth.  
Caleb got up and walked out of the room. Putting the phone to his ear when he was far enough away that Reid couldn't hear him.  
"Hey."  
"Hey. Is he ok? His voice is shaky."  
"No. He feels like ice and he's watching Harry Potter."  
"Damn it."  
"Don't beat yourself up. He will be fine when you get back."  
"I am coming home. Don't tell him though. I don't know how fast I can get out."  
"Alright. See you later."  
"Yea." Tyler quickly hung up and Caleb laughed quietly to himself because he knew Tyler wasn't having fun with that girl.  
He walked back into the living room finding Reid in the same position he left him in. He was curled against a sleeping Pogue with his jacket pushed up a bit showing pale ivory skin.  
Caleb slowly laid down and rested his arm across the two younger boys. Catching the fresh wintergreen smell that could only belong to Reid he stuck his nose in his hair and took a deep breath. Reid smiled. Caleb always did this when he was ready to fall asleep. To bad he won't be getting much sleep tonight.  
Just as Caleb's breathing became even and deep Reid turned around. The credits were finishing up and he was bored.  
"Caaaay." Reid whispered into his ear.  
Groaning, he cracked an eye open. "What?"  
"My tongue is cold." Reid stated as if it was the most normal explanation as to why he would be waking him up.  
Laughing Caleb leans in almost closing the very much unwanted distance when Pogue shifts and turns toward them.  
"Um can we take this to my room?" Pogue asks getting up.  
"Figures you wake up when the fun gets started?" Caleb teases him but gets up too, pulling Reid with him.  
As they are walking up the stairs Pogue and Caleb's arms wrapped around Reid the front door opens. Tyler closes the door behind him as he walks across the entry hall in long strides and hops up the stairs two at a time. Two steps below the three he stops, places two fingers casually in Reid's front pocket and pulls him down a step.  
"So I heard you missed me?" Looking him straight in the eye he couldn't help but smirking a little.  
Light pink colored his cheeks as he gave an indifferent sniff and looked away. "No." Tyler just smiled at him.  
"Well I missed you." He kissed him softly trying to ignore the dirty looks the older two were sending him.  
Tyler's smile grew even more when Reid kissed his cheek. "Don't expect to be included." And it disappeared.  
Pogue laughed at him, "Oh cold shower for you then." Caleb just smirked and looked away.  
"What? Why!-"  
"Because they hung out with me. You didn't." Reid gave him an innocent look.  
"Re please I'm here now." He pleaded.  
"Nope. You will just have to watch." Reid taunted and started up the stairs again.  
"This is going to be a long night." Tyler groaned.  
Pogue was laughing at him as he put an arm around Reid's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss.  
Caleb was trying to hide his smile as he tucked his hand in Reid's back pocket.  
Tyler just trudged up the stairs after them scowling as the oldest practically branded Reid's body just to tease him.


End file.
